


Angelface

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: A Confession, Attempted Kidnapping, Banter, Blood, Carmine is not blind, Competition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, F/M, Fluff, Implied Masturbation, Inappropriate Flirting, Jealousy, Mild Innuendo, Mild panic, More Mild Violence, Nervousness, Smoking, Sneaking Around, Strong Language, Swearing, Zsasz flirting in his weird way, Zsasz is a dork, Zsasz is inappropriate, Zsasz named his member, Zsasz super inappropriate, a racing pulse, a slightly annoyed Don, brotherly disapproval, implied cutting, mild violence, more inappropriate flirting, more jealousy, obvious flirtation, reference to OC's anxiety over crowded places, reference to Zsasz's tallies, reminder of age gap, still on the mildly inappropriate side, teasing?, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Angelica is the youngest daughter of Carmine Falcone and she has come to Gotham for her sweet sixteen birthday. Victor gets put on 'babysitting' duty.





	1. Bald Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> This would definitely predate anything in Gotham given the fact I put Zsasz at age 20. I put a mature rating because adult themes do run through it along with occasional violence. I had this fic elsewhere and then pulled it off of the other site because I was being encouraged to write underage sex and it wasn't going to be a thing I write. Yes, teens have sex, I just don't write it. The focus is on the blossoming relationship between the OC and Zsasz. Is it inappropriate? Yes, sometimes. I just needed to say this now.

      You’d think being a mobster’s daughter would be more exciting, but most of the time it was pretty dull. My father sent me to live with my maternal grandmother when I was six, right after my mother’s death. But every year I got to spend a month in Gotham with my father. It was the month I was born in and it was something I always looked forward to every year. It was nice to get out from under my grandmother’s watchful gaze for a bit. 

      As I hit my teens, I got in the habit of losing the men that my father assigned to protect me during my visits. There was always three of them. I always ended up at the arcade or the docks to watch the ships. There was always a big fuss over it, you’d think they would just head to those places first. My father would chastise me softly, he never raised his voice at me. “I assign them to protect you because I have many enemies, Angelica.” I finally told him to have someone teach me to protect myself. That was when I was 14. He just smiled at me. But he began sending extra money to my grandmother to pay for self-defense courses. 

      Then the year of my sixteenth birthday I met Victor Zsasz. I was excited because my father was throwing me a huge party, I had requested it to be like an old fashion ball, including dance cards. I thought it would be cool. Plus, with my anxiety of large crowds of people, I could limit my contact with people. 

    My father told me that Victor would meet me at the station, he was relatively new, at least I had never met him. “What does he look like, Papa?”   

    “Trust me, Angelica, you will know when you see him,” was all he would say.

* * *

 

    I stepped off the train and looked around before retrieving my luggage, I usually traveled light since I had a ton of things at my father’s home. So I only brought two small suitcases. The platform was slightly damp and there was a chill in the air. I was now glad I took my grandmother’s advice about keeping my sweater out of my cases. I buttoned it up as I glanced around. I wished I had worn a warmer shirt, at least I went with jeans rather than a skirt.

    Several people passed by, I was relieved that it wasn’t too crowded. So where is this Victor? I noticed a man watching me intently, he had no hair on his head. He was dressed in black and had a bored expression on his face. Oh, that has to be Victor Zsasz, my new babysitter. I disliked him already. 

    Standing in front of him I realized he was actually younger than the guys my father usually assigns. I glanced around trying to see where the other guys were located, there was always three. I approached him and put down my bags, “Are you, Victor?” His dark eyes locked onto me, I noticed the lack of eyebrows, he looked somewhat disappointed. 

     “Expected you to be older,” he gave me a cursory once-over, “What are you, like twelve?” 

      I wasn’t blessed with height like most Falcones, I was definitely short like my mother. It doesn’t always bother me but his tone bugged me. The fact I was practically swimming in this sweater didn’t help. He waited expectantly for a response. I glowered at him, “I expected you to have eyebrows.” He just smirked at me. Yeah, definitely going to hate this guy.


	2. Jackass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica comes to the conclusion that her new bodyguard is an asshole and possibly a pervert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter

     “Which way to the car?” I asked picking up my two suitcases. Victor pointed out the direction and started walking. 

     “Need any help carrying those?” I ignored him. “Give me the heaviest one.”

     “Look they aren’t heavy, I can manage.” 

     Victor chuckled then grab one of the cases out of my hand. “Hm, you’re right not very heavy.” 

     “It’s mostly socks, underwear, and t-shirts. Maybe a few books. I have plenty of clothes at my father’s house.” I added the last sentence in case he was a pervert. 

     “That way,” he nodded towards a car with a motorcycle parked next to it. 

     “I’m not twelve.” Victor glanced over at me, “Sorry, my mistake, you’re ten right?” Seriously? Didn’t my father tell this asshole how old I was? 

      Victor popped open the trunk and placed the case he snatched from me into it, then waited for me to hand him the other one. I decided on civility and handed him the case. He pulled a helmet out of the trunk and handed it to me. “We’re riding on that?” I pointed at the motorcycle trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. Victor just smirked at me as he shut the trunk and waved the driver off. 

      “Don Falcone is waiting at your favorite restaurant, this will get us there the quickest.” Victor moved closer to make sure I secured the helmet to his satisfaction. His finger brushed my cheek as he tightened the helmet strap and I fought the shiver that tried to travel through my body. When Victor moved back, I swear that jerk winked. He got on the bike and motioned for me to do likewise. Victor showed me where to place my feet and all the other things he felt I should know, to keep me safe on the bike. “Hands around my waist, stay close and hold tight.”  When the motorcycle roared to life I jumped and clung even tighter. He chuckled, “Definitely not ten.” 

      I wasn’t amused. “I find it hard to believe that my father entrusted the life of his daughter to you without telling you her age.” 

      “He may have mentioned you were here for a Sweet Sixteen party.”   

      “Yes, my party, not ten, not twelve, sixteen, jackass.” 

      “You are still a child then, pity.” He revved up the engine and I jumped again. “Hey,” Victor turned his head and said in a softer voice, “I won’t let you fall off, Angelface.” I almost didn’t hear him over the motorcycle. Maybe he isn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it leave a kudos. love it consider leaving a comment to let me know. hate it? Well, they can't all be winners maybe you could let me know politely what I can do to make it better.


	3. Lunch with Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica has lunch with her father the Don. Victor is Victor.

      I take it back he’s fucking horrible. The ride to the restaurant probably wouldn’t have been so bad if Victor hadn’t been deliberately taking the turns so sharply. Every time, I’d bury my head into his back and squeal. He never stopped chuckling. “Asshole,” I growled at him after a particular turn had me so scared of falling off the bike, which of course made him laugh harder.

     Victor slowed down as we neared the restaurant. “I liked making you squeal, it was highly amusing.” He chuckled as he brought the bike to a halt.

     “You just liked having me rub up against your back.” I didn’t mean to say it out loud. I got off the bike as quickly as I could manage.

     “Yes, I did enjoy that as well, but you are sixteen and the Don’s daughter.” I took off the helmet and handed it to him, “Although, sixteen is legal in some places.” He winked at me.

      I turned on my heels and walked away so he wouldn’t see how red my face was. “Dirty old pervert,” I muttered as I went inside.

 

* * *

 

     “Papa! I missed you so much.” I practically tackled my father.

     “I’ve missed you as well, Angelica.” He hugged me back and I felt like I was home. “You’re brother Mario will be here for your party.”

     I was happy about that, Mario tries to visit me when I am at Grandma’s but he is almost always as busy as my father, sometimes more. “What about Sofia?”

     My father shook his head and I tried not to look disappointed, for whatever reason my father was quite adamant about keeping my sister away from Gotham. “I ordered your favorites, I hope they haven’t changed.” He was quick to change the subject.

       We ate in silence for a bit, I glanced over to where Victor was standing. His eyes surveying the whole restaurant, taking in every detail. He caught me looking at him and winked at me. Ugh. “Your grandmother says you are going on dates.”

       I rolled my eyes, “I wouldn’t call them dates, Papa.”

      “What would you call them then, Angelica?”

       I sighed, “Outings with Grandma and a random boy who thought I was cute, until after meeting Grandma.”  

       My father chuckled, “You don’t like her chaperoning.”

       “She sits between us in restaurants, at the movies, watching TV, studying. Right in between us, Papa.” My father laughed, he has a rich hearty laugh. I wish he laughed more, I notice Victor out of the corner of my eye smirking. “Boys are less inclined to ask me out on dates now.”

      My father smiled, “It is probably for the best, Angelica. Boys at that age are…”    

     “Horny little bastards,”  There was a muffled snort from Victor’s direction.

     “Yes. Angelica, we’ve discussed this before, young ladies should not talk like that.”

     “Yes, Papa.” I glanced up and saw Victor waving a finger at me like he was chastising my language as well. Stupid jerk.  I rolled my eyes, “well, I am safe from the sinful ways of those boys thanks to Grandma’s efforts. Besides if they got fresh, Grandma would just thrash them within an inch of their lives.”  

    “Good, she also told me you got a driver’s permit.”

     I nodded, “I did, but she won’t let me practice. She says it will lead to sinning.” Another muffled chuckle from Victor. “I told her I will need to be able to drive her around after her surgery. She keeps insisting she’ll drive herself around. Eye surgery, Papa. She thinks she is going to be driving after her eye surgery.”

     “It will work out fine in the end.” He reached over and patted my hand, “ Victor would be happy to take you out to practice.”

     “Wait, what?” Victor frowned which made me giggle.

     “See? He’s excited about it already.”

     Victor took a step forward, “Sir…” My father held up a palm to end the discussion. I gave Victor my sweetest most angelic smile and a wink. He looked away angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it, leave a kudos. Love it, a comment is a good way to let me know. Hate it, well, I can't please everyone but a comment letting me know what I could improve is always welcome.


	4. To the Arcade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is not ready to go home yet so she heads to a place she finds joy in, Victor is along for the journey because, well, he has to...

      My father had to take care of some business, so I was left with Victor who was currently pouting in the passenger seat of my new car. “Will your motorcycle be okay parked there?”   

       He glanced over at me darkly “Someone will pick it up for me.”  He turned back to the window scanning the area for threats no doubt. 

       “You should buckle your seatbelt, Victor.”   

        “Not going to happen.”   

        “Don’t come crying to me when you get thrown forward into the dash when I make a sudden stop.” He grabbed the seat belt and jerked it around him. “Start the car anytime, now.” He grumbled. Ugh, he was like a big child. This is the guy that is supposed to keep me from harm, pffft, yeah right.

        I started up the car, “Relax, I’m not going to be an asshole like you.” That earned me a soft snort. “I am actually a pretty decent driver.” 

        Victor glanced over at me, “Thought I heard you say you never get to practice.”  

        I slowly pulled out of the parking space. “I said my grandmother won’t let me practice. I didn’t say I don’t practice.” He shifted in his seat to look at me. 

       “You sneak out to practice driving.”

        I pulled out into traffic, “Yes I do.”   

       “To sin with the boys as well?” I made a left turn, knowing where I wanted to go. 

       “Ugh, no. The guys at my school are pretentious little shits with wandering paws. I have no interest in those little boys. I’m more concerned about getting my education and getting the hell out of that school.” I waited at the stop light. 

      “Then why go on dates?” the light changed and I went straight. 

      “I’m a teenager, Victor. It’s what people expect teenagers to do, go on dates, whine about school, crap like that. Thankfully my Grandmother is horrendously strict when it comes to dating. It deters even the most persistent boys, leaves me free to do things I like...” I glanced over at Victor quickly to see him smirking. “So you complained because it was expected of you?” 

      I nodded my head, “Papa sees through the charade.” He chuckled softly. 

      “I’m not old.” 

       I stopped at another red light, “So?” 

       “I’m 20. Not Old. Turn left at the next light.” 

       “Why?” I turned left when I got to the next light.

       “Boss said you like arcades, I figured that’s where you're heading. Turn right at that stop sign there.”

       “Yeah, I love arcades but this isn’t the way to my favorite place.”

       I did as he directed, “Artie’s is gone.” I felt a pang of sadness at that. 

       “What happened?”

       “Electrical fire, Right over there.”  I pulled into a crowded parking lot. I hoped Artie wasn’t in the fire he was a pretty cool old guy. Victor glanced at me as I looked for a spot, “Artie is alive and well, in case you were worried about him. I have my own parking space.”

       “Oh, la dee da. Where is it?” I was relieved Artie was still alive, I just didn’t think I was that readable.

        “Stop, right over there.” I pulled into Victor’s special parking spot. 

       We walked quietly towards the building, as we neared it I noticed the crowds of people milling about outside. I was starting to feel that familiar old friend, anxiety. Victor put his hand on my arm gently and stopped me, “What’s wrong?” He scanned the area trying to determine what had me upset. 

      “Didn’t my father mention my problems about crowds?” 

       Victor looked at me, “Oh that? We’re going through the back entrance, I reserved the second floor. That’s why it’s so crowded down here.” he released my arm and wrapped his hand around mine, “Relax, Angelface. Stay close to me, I’ll keep you safe.” I nodded and let him guide me through the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this give a kudos. loved this chapter? let me know with a comment. Hated it? Let me know what you hated so I can improve from it.


	5. Dance Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor convinces a reluctant Angelica to play one of those dance games.

      Because Victor reserved the second floor it was a ghost town except for the person at the prize counter for the ticket games. Victor had insisted on paying.

    “What is this a date?” I snarked. 

    He gave me a crooked grin, “Why? Do you want it to be?” He wriggled his brow at me which looked pretty odd considering his lack of eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes at him and threw my sweater at his head. That soft chuckle as he folded my sweater and handed it to the clerk behind the counter. He gave me a once over, I liked wearing tight jeans and clingy t-shirts which is probably why guys still keep trying to get past the grandmother barrier. Victor looked a bit too long at me, I crossed my arms and glared at him. He stepped closer, “Does Grandma know you have a navel piercing?”

    “No, and neither does Papa. Are you going to tattle?”  

     Victor just shrugged, “I don’t get anything out of doing that, besides it suits you. It’s cute.” He winked. I turned to hide my blush, “Shame you’re still a kid.” 

     “What is wrong with you…” I muttered as he grabbed my hand to pull me along, “Come on they fixed my machine.”

      “Oh, God. You’re one of them.” Victor had dragged me to one of one of those dancing games. Flashing lights, handrails, and dancing platforms, ugh. 

       “I like to dance” Victor started taking his jacket off, draping it over a nearby game. “Get up on the other platform, Angelica.” 

       Removing his jacket had exposed his gun holster, I let my eyes rest briefly on the guns before responding, “I’ll pass.”

       Glancing at me as he unbuttoned his cuffs to roll up his sleeves, “Can’t dance?” I noticed what looked like gashes on one of his arms. 

       “I can dance just fine.”

       “Then get on the platform.” 

       I shook my head, “I prefer not to make myself look like an idiot in public.” 

       Victor chuckled, “I’ll shoot the clerk if he laughs at you.” Somehow I believed he would do that. “If you win, you can do all the driving while you’re here.” 

       “I am already going to be doing that.” 

       He gave it a bit more thought, then smiled. “I’ll teach you how to drive the motorcycle. If you win.” 

       I let out a long sigh, “Fine, but I am only playing it once.” I got up on the stupid platform and made note of the directionals and symbols as Victor slid in the money. Right as it was starting I realized something, “wait what happens if you win?”

     “You have to play again.” Fuck that, I have to beat him now. I tuned everything out and focused on the dance prompts on the screen before me, by the time it was over I had one hand on my chest, the other on my hip trying to regain my breath. I didn’t notice that Victor had moved over to me, “Slow deep breaths, Angelface.” A calm soothing voice as I took his advice and breathing became a lot easier. “It’s a tie.” I stared at the scores, shit. He started chuckling at the look on my face, “Tiebreaker.”

    “Yeah, not happening.” I hopped off the platform.

    “Please?” He had hopped down from the platform, I looked up at him, sweat glistening on his bare head. 

    “No. I don’t want to play this again today.” 

     Victor leaned closer to me giving me a look that set my pulse racing. “I’ll let you kiss me if you win.” 

      I pulled away, rolling my eyes at him. “Pffft. I’m sixteen, why would I want to kiss some old bald dude.” I walked away quickly, hoping he didn’t hear my heart beating so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it leave a kudos, please. If you love it, leave me a comment to let me know. If you hate it leave me a comment anyhow, maybe you have ideas to help me improve it.


	6. Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor offers shooting tips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pulled a bit from one of my childhood/teen crushes. I spent a lot of time in arcades as a kid. Instead of a shooting game, for me it was Skee-Ball.

    “Your stance is all wrong.” Victor was watching me play one of those shooting games with the funky colored ‘guns’.  

    “I’m hitting the targets.” 

     He frowned at me, “But you are wasting your ammo. Correct your stance, adjust your aim and you’ll hit your targets better and use fewer bullets.” 

     I rolled my eyes at him, “It’s just a game, Victor.” 

     He walked over “That’s just lazy thinking, Angelica.” Victor came up behind me, using his foot to get me to shift my legs. “If you are going to play with guns real or otherwise at least look like you know what you are doing.” He was so close to me, arms on mine correcting how I held the gun. His voice in my ear whispering tips on shooting like they were sweet nothings.”Would you like to shoot a real gun, Angelface?”

   “Yes.” My voice was a bit breathy from what his close proximity was doing to my senses. I’m pretty sure he was aware of what he was doing to me, lips dangerously close to my ear. 

    “100% your game kills and I will teach you how to shoot a real gun.” He backed away. It took me a few more games to accomplish it. “See proper stance and aim. We’ll make a killer of you, yet.” 

     I put back the game’s gun, “ I don’t want to be a killer, Victor.” 

     He frowned slightly, “You may one day find yourself in a situation where you have to save yourself, Angelica. Either you kill them or they kill you, little one.” He walked back to me and leaned close, “It’s sexier to be alive, Angelface.” he grabbed my hand, “let's go play more games.”

* * *

 

     It was late when he got me home from the arcade, my father was waiting. “You got us in trouble,” I whispered to Victor. 

     “You missed a lovely dinner,”  Victor kept a neutral face. 

     “I’m sorry, Papa.”

     “Don Falcone, it was my fault. I recalled you saying your daughter was fond of arcades, so I took her to my favorite arcade.” 

      My father just smiled at Victor, “ I was merely pointing out to my child, that she missed a lovely meal. There’s a plate being kept warm for you, my dear, and one for Victor as well. He’ll be along in a bit.” My father was annoyed, it was just barely noticeable in his tone. 

    I’d been dismissed, so I went and got my plate and sat down to eat. Victor strolled into the kitchen about ten minutes later, “I’ve got good news and bad news.” 

    I watched him pull his plate out of the oven, “And?” 

    He looked at his plate then frowned at me, “You took the big piece.” accusation in his tone.  

    “They were the same size, jackass.” He eyed me like he didn’t believe me. “So?” 

    “What?” His mouth was full of food. 

    “Gross.” I sat there waiting for him to finish eating. When he was done he looked at his plate like he was expecting more to be there, “Here.” I pushed the remainder of my dinner towards him and waited. “Someone's hungry.” 

     Victor glanced up from the now empty plate and smirked, “Just a bit.” I tossed a napkin at him. 

     “Surprised any made it to your mouth.” He wiped his face. “You missed a spot, “ I brushed my cheek to guide him. “Seriously?” I snatched the napkin after watching him wipe everywhere but the spot I pointed out. I started wiping his face, “I swear you just wanted me to do it.” I shook my head in exasperation. 

     “Maybe,” he winked. “The Boss thinks it is a great idea for you to learn how to properly use a gun. He suggested you should carry a knife as well.” I have often heard my father talk about the benefits of carrying a knife. 

     “Okay, and the bad news?” 

     He sighed, “Your father wasn’t keen on motorcycle lessons. Thinks you might get hurt.” 

     Ugh, “So, guns and knives good. Motorcycles bad, great got it.”

     “So I’ll come to get you in the morning for your first lesson.” I tried to stifle a yawn. 

     “I just got here today, does it have to be in the morning?” 

      Victor shrugged, “ I mean, if you don’t want your father catching you on the motorcycle, morning is best.” 

     “What?” 

      He smiled a big cheesy grin, “Don Falcone didn’t approve, but he didn’t exactly say not to teach you.” 

       I shook my head and got up to leave the room. “You’re a naughty man, Mr.Zsasz.”  

      As I walked passed he winked at me, “You’re not yet old enough to know just how naughty, Angelface.” I practically ran to my room the minute I left the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it give it a kudos. If you love it, leave a comment. If you hate it, I'll try harder.


	7. Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is mortified because Zsasz overhears something meant to be private.

     That night I fell asleep having inappropriate dreams featuring Victor. The kind of dreams that a teenage girl is afraid to write in her diary for fear someone will read it. I woke up with that ache between my legs that begged me to resolve it. I needed to do what my Grandmother assured me only whores do, I’m pretty sure she believes that wholeheartedly. I bit my pillow as my hand drifted downward. I let out a long sigh and a shudder when I was done. I flipped over my pillow since it was now damp and tried to go back to sleep. I was on the verge of sleep again when I heard his voice as my bed shifted from his weight.

   “Should really learn to do that quietly, I could hear you through the door.”

    I bolted up in horror. “You fucking pervert!!!” I don’t remember balling my fist up, I just remember the sound of my fist connecting with his stupid face. “ I fucking hate you!” I tried for another punch but he caught my wrist, he was more prepared for my second punch. 

     “Glad I don’t have to teach you how to throw a punch. Great punch by the way. It really felt like you meant to hurt me.”

      I yanked my arm away. “I hope I broke your nose, asshole.” I glared at him, then I noticed the blood coming from his nose. “Shit, did I break it?” 

      Victor put his hand to his nose, “Just some blood, Angelface. Not broken.” I went to my bathroom to get something for his nose and Victor followed behind me. 

    “ Not sure why you’re mad, not like I was watching you. I waited outside until you were done, Angelica.” 

     Oh god, I am already embarrassed just stop talking asshole. “Done with what?” 

     He chuckled, “Going to pretend you weren’t pleasuring yourself.”

     Ugh. “Don’t be vulgar.”  Victor sat down on the edge of the tub, while I cleaned up his bloody nose. 

     “Masturbation is healthy, don’t be ashamed about it.”

     “You’re being inappropriate, Victor.” I poked his nose and he winced. 

     “Only a little bit, but I think you like that.” His nose wasn’t bleeding anymore. 

     “Pffft. Keep dreaming baldy.” I put my hands on my hip “Now get out of my room so I can get dressed.” 

      He stood up and leaned close, “Do you want some help?” 

      “I should tell my father on you.” 

      Victor smirked, “I smell an empty threat, Angelface.” 

      I rolled my eyes at him, “I know how to kick as well.”  His laughter followed him as he left my room. Ugh, next time I will break his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you liked this, Comment to let me know if you loved it, And if you hate it apologies, I will try better next time.


	8. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality time with the Don. And Zsasz being a dork.

      After the morning lessons, I didn’t see Victor for the rest of the day. He had to do a job for my father, which could’ve been anything. Papa was gone as well, something serious had happened. So I was kept cooped up in the house for the next few days with bodyguards roaming about, more noticeable than usual. 

      On the fourth day of being cooped up, my father returned. Noticing how antsy and bored I was he decided to cancel all of his plans for the day and spend it with me.

       When I was little we had movie marathons, so I suggested that and he let me pick the films, I chose horror. We started with some classics I knew my father would enjoy more before I started popping in the more modern horror films.

       “What do you think of Victor, Angelica?” 

        I shrugged, “He’s alright, I guess. Cocky, arrogant, aggravating, and a bit silly. Is he my punishment for the last few times I was here?” 

       My father chuckled, “Maybe just a little bit. Victor is extremely good at what he does, but he gets bored when he isn’t challenged enough or when he has to be idle for too long.” He reached over and patted my knee, then glanced at the newest film I had popped into the machine. “Forgive me, Angelica, but I don’t think I have the energy to watch another one of these modern horror films. Victor should be awake now, I’ll tell him to keep you company.” 

      I shrugged. “Goodnight, Papa.”   

      “Goodnight, my child.”

 

* * *

 

      I was so engrossed in the film I didn’t notice when Victor entered the room. I suddenly smelled popcorn, “What are we watching?” So close to my ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin. 

      “Jesus, Victor.” I almost punched him.

      “Hold this.” He shoved a giant bowl of popcorn into my hands, then vaulted over the back of the couch. Causing some of the popcorn to spill in my lap. “Oops.” 

      I glared at him when he offered to help me. “You could have walked around, you know.” 

      He smirked, “Where’s the fun in that?” I got all the popcorn off my lap and tossed it at him.

     “Are you sure you’re an adult?” 

     “Ask me again when you’re eighteen.”  He grabbed the bowl and pulled it close to him.

     “Ugh, you’re so gross.” I reached into the bowl and he popped my hand. “What the hell?” 

     “Get your own popcorn.” 

     “Did you buy it?” 

      Victor looked at me blankly, “No. I went into the cupboard got the kernels and popped them myself. You have a point to make, little one?” 

      “Whose cupboard and whose popper? Hmmm?”  He ate a handful of popcorn. “The cupboard is my father’s, but the popper is mine. It was bought because I like to pop my own popcorn. Also, the kernels you popped are mine.” I smiled sweetly and grabbed some popcorn. 

      Before I could pop any in my mouth, Victor grabbed my wrist and ate some of the popcorn out of my hand. “I’ll share it then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liked this? leave a kudos! Loved it? Leave a comment! Hated it? Leave some constructive criticism.


	9. Critic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is not a fan of horror films.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always had the headcanon that Victor is hyper-critical of unrealistic horror films.

      Note to self never watch horror movies with Victor again. He critiqued every single one, it was maddening. 

      “That wouldn’t work you know…”   

      “You have to suspend belief, Victor.”

      “Oh come on… who the hell does that?!” 

      “That person in the movie does, Victor.”

      “Pick up the knife. It is right there... You are looking at it, pick up the knife dumbass!”

      “Victor, the bitch can’t hear you. Can you just shut up and watch the movie? Your lips keep moving and it is pissing me off.”

      He moved closer to me, “Would you like me to do something else with my lips?” He purred softly into my ear. 

      I did my best to fight the shiver that ran through my body, “Yeah, shut them.” 

     It was another ten minutes before he said anything, frankly, I was surprised he lasted that long. 

     “Angelica.” 

     “Jesus, Victor I am watching the movie.” He continued talking anyway. 

     “Do you like musicals?”

     I turned and looked at him, “Not really.” He seemed disappointed. Good grief, of course, he likes musicals. “Look if you can find one that will hold my interest, I’ll watch it with you.” 

     His eyes lit up with the smile he gave me, “I know just the one.” He plopped the popcorn bowl down on the coffee table and stood up. “Go ahead and turn that crap off.” He practically ran out of the room, probably thought I would change my mind. I continued watching the film.

      Victor returned as the credits were rolling, “Where is it?” 

      “In my room.”

      I rolled my eyes at him, “Well go get it and bring it here, doof.”

      “I set it up in my room, surround sound.” He put out his hand to help me up from the couch. I didn’t take it.

      “Your room is on the other side of the house.” I eyed him suspiciously. 

      “So?”

      “Hello, I can’t go into your room, Victor.” 

      “Angelica, do you really think I would lure a teenage girl into my room to ravage her in her father’s home?” 

      I shrugged my shoulders. “I haven’t known you that long, Victor. But I know what kind of men my father generally employs and some are sketchy enough to do that.” He genuinely looked offended at my words. 

     “I would never disrespect you or your father that way.”

      I let out an exasperated sigh, “Fine.” I ignored his hand and got up on my own, “just let me get a sweater.” 

     Victor grabbed my hand and pulled me along, “I’ll keep you warm, Angelface.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this please leave a kudos. If you love it consider leaving a comment. If you hate it, maybe next time you will.


	10. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney Todd with Victor, a soft serenade, and a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter I considered rewriting for many reasons of which I have no energy to list. Mainly it is based around my discomfort on how people will interpret things. I have no control over that I realize. Just bear in mind that as inappropriate as Victor can be in this fic he never crosses certain lines. I don't even know if people bother reading my notes, oh well.

      Victor’s room was very masculine and well, Victor.  I heard the lock click and turned to look at him. “Why’d you lock the door, Victor?” I kept my voice even. 

     He shrugged, “Habit. I can unlock it if you want.” I glanced around at all the dark woods and fabrics, I avoided looking at the bed. That four year age gap seemed enormous now. I suddenly wished my Grandmother was here chaperoning. An image of her in her housecoat, flyswatter in hand popped into my head. I could see her sitting in between us smacking Victor on the head with it every time he said something inappropriate. His head would have welts. The more I thought about it the more I giggled.

     “What is so amusing, Angelface?” 

      Trying to suppress more giggles, “Your head.”

 

      As soon as the credits started rolling the words, “I want to watch it again, Victor.” popped out of my mouth. I was snuggled against Victor, his arm draped over my shoulders, periodically playing with my hair.

     “So you liked it?” 

     “I loved it, let’s watch it again.” 

     He chuckled softly. “Of course, Angelface.” As we watched a second time I started to doze off, Victor kept running his fingers through my hair as I drifted off into sleep I could hear singing in my ear. Victor has a pleasant singing voice, comforting. “I’ll steal you…” I may have just dreamt it but I think he changed it from Johanna to Angelica. 

 

    I remembered floating through the hall at some point and being placed on a cloud. Or maybe it was Victor carrying me to my room and placing me on my bed. “Victor,” I mumbled softly. 

   “Hush, go back to sleep, Angelface.” He tucked the blanket around me.

   “Will you stay with me tonight.?” He was quiet, so quiet I thought he had left the room.  “Victor?” I started to sit up. 

    “I’m thinking.” I crossed my arms and glared at him. 

    “Please, tell me you did not think I was asking for sex.” He barely kept a neutral face. 

    “I… No, I wasn’t thinking that at all.” I could smell the lie. I flung a pillow at his bald head. Stupid pervert. 

     “You really think I would ask for sex from a man I barely know? I am a fucking Falcone, Victor. Not some random tramp you picked up to alleviate your boredom! My father is Carmine Falcone. What do you take me for?” I was so livid that I was ready to get up and kick his ass. His face was slightly pink and he wasn’t meeting my eyes. “Answer me, before I kick in your stupid face.” 

       I almost didn’t hear him, he answered so quietly. “An angel.” he looked up at me and I felt like I was falling. Victor sat down on the bed close to me, never breaking eye contact. “A beautiful angel.” He stroked the side of my face gently. “A raven-haired beauty whose eyes peer into my soul.” My ire melted away with the huskiness of his voice. “I was thinking many things, Angelica. I won’t lie and say sex wasn’t one of them, but it is not the only thing that I think about when you are close to me.” He gave me a smile that made my pulse race. “Four years seems like such a small thing to me but it probably seems vast to you right now, huh?” I nodded quietly. “It won’t always feel like that, little one.”

     “How do you know that?” 

     “I just do, Angelica.” He ran his hand through my hair, “Now, why does my Angel need me to stay with her?” I felt awfully silly now. 

     “I was watching horror movies all day.” I let out a sigh. 

     “Afraid you’ll have nightmares?” 

     “Yes. I am too old to sleep with Papa and I forgot to bring Mr.Gig-” I took a quick breath, “I forgot my stuffed cat.” 

     Victor smirked, “You want me to stand in for a stuffed toy?”

      I sighed, “You know what, nevermind. It was silly to ask.” he just kept grinning. “I was all snug and you just had to move me back here.” 

     “I didn’t want to have to explain why the Don’s teenage daughter was sleeping in my bed.” Victor got up and locked my door before sliding into bed with me, “I’ll stay as long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself, Angelface.”

     I elbowed him gently as he snuggled up to me. “Hello, Mr.Inappropriate comments to a minor.”  I tried to relax, but he was breathing into my neck and thoughts popped into my head. 

     “Relax, I won’t let anything hurt you Angelface.” He kissed the back of my head and I suddenly felt so... safe. I let out a slight yawn. “Angelica.”  

     “Yes, Victor.” I had started to close my eyes. 

     “Feel free to masturbate as much as you want, I just can’t help you, yet.”

      I felt my face go warm and other parts of my body betray me. “Ugh… don’t be disgusting.” He chuckled softly before kissing the back of my head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave a kudos. If you loved it consider leaving a comment. If you hate it well they can't all be masterpieces, sorry.


	11. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica is seriously reconsidering her current situation with the dorky Hitman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I am honest this was my favorite chapter to write because Victor is a big dork. And it involves a headcanon of mine.

 When I first woke the next morning, I nearly panicked feeling someone breathing so close to me. Then I remembered that Victor stayed with me. I blushed a bit remembering the sweet things he said last night. I listened to his breathing and felt safe. I started to snuggle into him and he let out a soft moan. I froze because something was poking me.

        “Angel, baby, not a good idea to do that right at this moment.” 

        “Oh, god. Is that, is that what I am afraid it is?” 

        He chuckled, “The Master is awakening.”

       “Ugh. I don’t even want to know why you named your… your penis that, Victor.” I practically whispered the last part of my sentence. 

       “I heard it in a vampire movie once, maybe Dracula” he shrugged. 

        I suddenly had an image I didn’t need in my brain, “Gee, thanks for ruining that movie for me.”    

     “Scoot forward, Angelica.” I gladly did so. I felt him pull one of the pillows down, placing it down low between us. He pulled me back to him, “Better? Less scary?” I nodded. “I’m sorry, but I can’t always control how the Master behaves when he is near you, Angelface.” 

    “I- I realize that Victor, could you not keep …”  

    He brought his mouth close to my ear.  “I’ll protect you from the master.” 

    I groaned, “Can you stop calling it that.” 

    Victor whispered some more, “I won’t let that evil penis touch, my Angel”

    I let out an exasperated sigh. “Now you’re just being an ass.” 

   “I am trying to make you laugh, Angelica.” 

    I shook my head, “Yeah, not working. Just stop talking about…” 

    “The Master?” I elbowed him in the ribs, hard. I heard the sharp intake of breath when I connected and the grunt of pain he gave as he pulled back from me a bit. Shit, I hurt him. I turned over quickly and touched his chest where I hit him. 

    “I’m fine, Angel, still a bit sore from a little scuffle I had on the job.” He ran a hand along my jawline, “I appreciate the concern, Angel.” His lips brushed against mine so suddenly, I hadn’t realized he moved. A soft moan escaped my throat. “Did I steal your first kiss?” I nodded afraid to speak. “Good.” He kissed me softly but pulled back when I tried to lean into it. “Angelface.” Slight chastisement in his tone. I looked into his eyes and started falling again. I let out a soft sigh. He ran his thumb along my lower lip, “What a shame, too young for tongue.” He pulled me into his chest. “It is going to be a long torturous wait for your eighteenth birthday.” 

     I snuggled into his chest, “You are going to make me wait that long, Victor?” 

    Victor let out a long heavy sigh, “I’d prefer Don Falcone not have me killed for deflowering his teenage daughter, so yes waiting is best for my health.” 

     I giggled at him, “Rather presumptuous of you to think I want you to be my first lover, baldy.”  Victor ran his fingers through my hair.

      “First? I plan on being your only lover, Angelica.” I felt my body betray me and this time I didn’t try to stifle it. I buried my head in his chest and closed my eyes, I knew then I’d put up with his idiocy for an eternity just to be like this in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this consider giving it a kudos. Loved it? How about you pop in those comments and scream at me about it. If you hated it maybe politely suggest a way to improve it.


	12. Papa Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica and Victor try to hide their blossoming relationship from Carmine. Carmine wants to have the talk with Angelica.

   The month flew by so fast when Victor wasn’t doing things for Papa, we hung out at the arcade. He also spent time teaching me how to shoot a real gun and continued with the motorcycle lessons as well. When he had free evenings we’d sit through multiple viewings of Sweeney Todd and snuggling when no one was around. At night when everyone slept, I would sleep in his bed or him in mine just having him close was wonderful. Papa almost caught us twice. 

     The first time Victor went out the window like an idiot and nearly fell to his death. “I should let you fall, you stupid jerk,” I fussed at him as I helped him back inside. 

     “You won’t do that, you’d miss me too much, Angelface.” I just rolled my eyes at him. 

   The second time Victor had come straight from whatever grisly task my father had sent him on, he left his gun and holster on my side table. I learned how stealthy he could be, one minute his things were there the next minute they were gone. Victor crawled out from under the bed after my father left the room covered in dust and fuzz. “That maid has been doing a shitty job of vacuuming.” I was giggling at his appearance, I laughed even harder when he sneezed several times in a row.

* * *

 

     The day of my party I was sitting with Papa eating breakfast as he read through the Gotham Gazette. “Are you excited about your party, Angelica?” 

     “Of course, Papa.” He folded his paper and laid it down on the table. “My daughter,” he gave me a thoughtful glance. “We’ve never really discussed the ways of love between a man and a woman.”

      I started choking on my juice. “Oh, my god, Papa, I’m sixteen I know about that stuff already.”  

     “I know, but we never discussed it.” 

      I rolled my eyes at him, “Papa, parents only want to talk about that stuff if they think their kids are having sex.”   

     He chuckled “True.” 

     I shook my head, “I am not having sex with boys or girls, Papa. Grandmother has made sure of that.” He had arched an eyebrow at the mention of girls. I don’t think it occurred to him I might have an interest in girls in that way. 

    My father continued talking without missing a beat though, “I knew she would, that is why I thought it best for her to raise you, Angelica.” He smiled when I let out an exaggerated groan.

     “I was thinking about a particular young man.” He gave me an all-knowing look.

      I told the truth, “I am not having sex with anyone, Papa. 

      He put his hand out for mine so I gave him my hand. “I know, my child. Otherwise, I would have broken his fingers and let him fall to his death. It would have broken my heart to do so, but I would have done it.” My father kept a pleasant tone, but I wasn’t deceived, he is scarier when he is quiet and calmly talking to you. I was not concealing my embarrassment well. “I know what goes on in my own home, Angelica. I am interested in your happiness, if you are happy, I am happy. If he breaks your heart I will break him.” He let go of my hand, patted it gently then picked up his paper and went back to reading it once it was unfolded. “Mario will be here tonight. He sent his apologies for not being able to visit with you sooner.” I was so excited about tonight and a bit nervous there were going to be so many people and faces. I just hope I don’t have a panic attack.  

   Victor came strolling into the kitchen, “Something smells good.” 

   My father tilted the paper down and motioned to the counter. “Have a muffin, Victor. Angelica baked them.” The bald idiot glanced my way briefly and grinned. 

    Victor shoved a muffin in his mouth and grabbed two more. He saw me glaring at him, “What?” his response was muffled by the muffin.

    “Ugh, idiot.” My father laughed quietly behind his paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it consider leaving a kudos. Love it then scream at me about it. Hate it leave some polite constructive criticism.


	13. Dance Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realization she will have to leave for home soon hits Angelica and Zsasz is letting his jealous streak show.

    When my father throws a party for his kids, he goes all out. I got everything I asked for and then some, I got my old fashion ball complete with the dance cards. I put my father down for the first dance, I picked a random spot for Mario and saved the last dance for Victor. Once I started circulating among the guests my card filled up pretty fast, I suddenly wished I had put Victor down for more dances. Maybe we could dance after the party.

    “Growing up so quickly before my eyes, I wish your mother was here to see you, Angelica. So, what do you plan to do, my child?”

    “What do you mean, Papa?” 

    “A year is a long time.” 

    I felt a panic slowly set in, I was leaving in a few days. “I - I don’t know, Papa.” I could feel a dread creeping in as he moved me slowly towards the outer edge of the dance floor.

    “Perhaps you should talk with your young man then…” 

     Papa pulled away, as Victor swooped in and danced us back into the center of the crowded dance floor. “You look so beautiful, Angelface.” He moved us about avoiding dancing couples, “like a princess.” He smiled down at me, but it faltered a bit when he saw the panic on my face. “What’s wrong?” he immediately scanned the area as if looking for danger. 

    “I’m leaving in a few days, Victor.” 

    He relaxed a bit, “Oh, that. Don’t worry about it, Angelica.”     

     “What’s going to happen?” I tried to keep the trembling out of my voice. 

     “You get your license, graduate from school, send me naughty pictures.” 

     I rolled my eyes at him, “I’m not sending you naughty pictures.” 

     Victor pouted slightly, “Fine, no naughty pictures, yet.”

     I shook my head, “No naughty pictures ever.” 

     He spun us off into another direction, avoiding more couples. “You say that now.” The music changed and the young man I was supposed to dance with next tried to claim his dance only to have Victor glare at him until he walked away sheepishly.

      “Victor, be nice.” As we moved around the floor the music changed and another would be dance partner approached us. 

      Victor looked at him, then shook his head, “No.”     

      “Victor you are ignoring the dance card etiquette.” 

      Frowning at me, “You only gave me one dance on that stupid card.” 

      I wanted to kick him in the shin. “I saved the best for last.” 

      “I’m still not sharing you, Angelface,” he pulled me a bit closer to him. I pinched his arm, “You can dance with your brother when it's his turn.”   

      “Victor, I have waited all year for this party.”  

      “You waited a year for horny sixteen-year-old boys to paw at you?” Oh, he’s jealous. I couldn’t help smiling. 

      “Are you saying you don’t want to paw at me?” His eyes met mine and pulled me in as they always do. 

      “Little girls shouldn’t try to seduce older men, Angel.” He pulled me in tight to him. “I should kiss you in front of everyone,” He leaned down so he could whisper in my ear, “That way they all know you belong to me.” 

       I laid my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. “Who’s seducing who, Victor?”  Someone must have approached because Victor simply growled. “You are being rude to my guests.” 

       “I don’t like how they keep trying to cut in on our dance.” Ugh, this man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it consider giving it a kudos. If you love it scream your love in the comments. If you hated it, I'll try better.


	14. Brotherly Disapproval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor vocalizes a few his frustrations and Mario interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end of this story. have been plotting the next volume of this couple.

     “I wish this was your eighteenth birthday,” Victor whispered it. 

      Raising my head up from his chest and smirking at him, “Of course, you do.” I giggled at his shock as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

      “Hey, I am not under the assumption that the minute you turn eighteen we will be doing the deed, instantaneously. Please give me some credit, Angelface.” He let out a long slow breath, “I just would like to be able to say you are my woman without the condemnation of idiots.”

     “Do you care what others think of you that much, Victor?” He spun us off in a different direction ignoring the next partially brave soul trying to collect on his dance.

     “I only care what you think of me.”

     “Oh, that’s easy you’re an idiot.”

     “I’m stupid enough to kiss you right now, Angelica.”

      I frowned at him, “I will crack your shin with my foot.” 

     That earned me a smile, “I care what people say about you, Angelica. People are far more likely to impune on your morals and reputation than mine. It is already established I am a wicked man. I would not have people disrespect you.” He whispered softly, “I’d have to kill them all.”

    “I think you have monopolized my little sister’s time long enough, Victor.” My brother’s voice had a slight hostile edge to it.

    “Yes, sir.” Victor reluctantly released me and backed away as my brother moved me away from Victor, further into the throng of dancing guests. Mario was quiet and he had a stern look plastered on his face. 

    “Papa told you.” 

    Mario glanced down at my face, “Yes.”  

    I gave a resigned sigh, “Is it big brother lecture time?”  

    He turned us in another direction, “No. Our father has made it quite clear that I will not carry through with my plans of intervention.” 

     I was a bit relieved at that, “But you don’t approve.” 

    “I do not. You are my baby sister and he is a grown man. Not to mention he is basically hired help.” 

    “Ugh, you have never been a snob before, why start now?” 

     Mario shook his head, “This is not about being a snob, though I do feel you should aim higher.” 

    “No, you would have me be a quiet little girl who does as she is told. That was never going to be a thing, Mario. Papa knows this, he seems to be the only one who does, well, maybe Victor knows it as well.”  

     My brother kept quiet for most of our dance after that. “I just want good things for you, Angelica.” 

     I smiled, “ I know.” I went up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek after our dance ended. Ignoring the young men who approached me to chat and the one who was supposed to be dancing with me according to my dance card, I went in search of Victor. I thought I saw him go out onto the balcony, so that was where I went first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this let me know by giving it a kudos. If you love it, let's scream about it in the comments. If you hate it, that is your right, feel free to leave a polite critique.


	15. Smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica finds Victor out on the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't smoke kids, there's your PSA.

       The cool night air hit my bare skin causing goosebumps. “You’ll catch a cold, Angel.” His voice came out of the shadows, he was smoking a cigarette. It hung from his lips as he slipped off his jacket and wrapped it about my shoulders. I slid my arms through the sleeves, “You are such a tiny thing, my Angel.” Victor helped me roll up the sleeves.

        “I didn’t know you smoked, Victor.”

        Victor walked back to where he was when I came outside, “Only when I am stressed.”

        I giggled, “So what all the time, then?”  

        He kept a blank face, “Funny. Thought you’d be busy dancing, letting the boys feel you up.” He is jealous, the big doof.  “Full dance card and all.”

        I held up the dance card and tore it into little pieces letting them fall like confetti. “I’d rather be out here with you, Victor.” A soft smile as he dropped the cigarette and ground it out with his boot. He made a motion with his head like he was beckoning me.

       When I got to him, he pulled me into him as I buried my face into his chest. “You are going to mess up your hair and makeup, Angelface.”

       I breathed in his scent, “Don’t care.”

      “So, Mario. He doesn’t seem to like me.”  

       I giggled into his chest, “Probably, not. But you aren’t trying to date him.”

      “Nah, I’m saving myself for eighteen-year-old Angelica.” I rolled my eyes before looking up at him.

      “Idiot.” Victor bent down to give me a chaste kiss, “But you like that about me.”

      He sighed. “Having you this close is maddening, Angel. I can’t believe the Boss let you wear this dress.” I was wearing a simple black dress with a bodice that created a modest amount of cleavage.

       “Are you saying you don’t like my dress? Because I recall you uttering the word beautiful when you stole me away from Papa.”   

    “You are beautiful in everything, Angelica. But it puts your breasts on display.” Victor sounded annoyed.

    “Good grief, it barely shows anything, I was supposed to wear a push-up bra with it.” He looked away abruptly, he had a goofy grin on his face, “Victor?”

    “Hmm?” I should have known better than to mention undergarments to Mr.Inappropriate. “You are picturing it aren’t you.”  

     He chuckled softly, “Maybe.” I poked him in the ribcage.

     “Ugh, you are such a pervert.”   

     Victor whispered into my ear, “You secretly love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kudos let me know you liked this. All CAPS comments let me know you loved it. And if you hated it apologies, want a hug?


	16. Not Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone attempts to kidnap Angelica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I am at the point where it will be a bit before I can post parts for this... because they aren't written yet. I will return to this soonish, have to catch up on things I have owed to people, some have been very patient. Amazingly patient.

       “I have a plan for us.” Victor and I were dancing on the balcony when I heard his words.

       “Really? What is it?” 

       “I will tell you later, Angelface.” His phone went off, Victor reached into his coat pocket almost brushing against my chest. He winked at me as he answered the phone. “Yes, sir. She’s right here safe and sound,” Victor ran a finger along my jawline lightly that wide grin slowly turned into a scowl, “Yes, Don Falcone.”  He ended the call. “Your guests are getting unruly. Apparently, I am being blamed for it.” He gave me his phone and I put it back in his coat pocket. All his playfulness had evaporated.

       “My father blamed you?”

        Victor sighed, “No, but the implication was there in his tone. I have to go quiet down the little shits. Come on, Angelface, back inside we go.” He put out his arm for me to take. 

       “I’m not ready to go inside yet, Victor.” 

      “I can’t leave you out here unprotected.” There was an edge to his voice. 

      “Do you imagine that I am unable to take care of myself, Victor?” he reached for one of his guns, “Keep your gun, Victor. Bring me a drink and some food, when you are done.” He wasn’t happy at my refusal to take his gun, I could see it in his face. “Champagne, Victor.” that earned me a smirk. 

      “Too young for booze.” he poked my nose gently.

      “Technically so are you, Victor.”  

      Leaning in close to my ear, “People are too scared to card me, Angelica,” a quick peck on my cheek. “Stay close to the building, in the shadows. I will be back shortly.”

 

* * *

 

       I leaned up against the balcony where it connected to the outer wall, partially hidden by the shadows. So I didn’t exactly ignore, Victor’s instructions, but I was sure he’d be pissy about it. I heard the footsteps knowing it wasn’t Victor, Victor moves quietly. I slid my hands into the pockets on Victor’s coat. I will never turn down a weapon from Victor again, I’m sure he will never let me forget this moment. I felt something metallic within the pocket and wrapped my fingers around it just as I felt a gun jammed into my back. I know I should have been scared, but I was annoyed at the audacity of threatening a Falcone.

        “Stay quiet and you won’t get hurt.” 

         I shook my head at him, “You do realize who my father is?” 

         A gravelly male voice, “Yes.”

     “Then you know this won’t end well for you, dumbass.” A hand wrapped around my throat pulling me into an unfamiliar body, “I need you to shut up now, babycakes.” 

     Babycakes? I rolled my eyes. I needed to wait for the right moment to make my move. I pulled my hands out of the pockets of Victor’s coat, the sleeves were covering my hands partially, enough to cover the fact I had what felt like a box cutter in my hand. 

    I tried not to laugh when he started moving us towards the entryway, this moron is going to take us through a crowd of people who work for my father. I slid the blade forward, “You didn’t really think this all the way through did you.” My would be kidnapper stopped in his tracks. “I mean you chose to grab me on a balcony. We either go back through there or go over the balcony.”

      The hand on my throat tightened slightly, pulse speeding up from fear, I tried to breathe slowly. “You really need to shut up.”

      “Hey, Angelface, I snuck you some cham--” Victor stopped mid-sentence, I saw the glass and plate fall as he went for his guns out of instinct. I swung my arm up, then brought my hand down, slicing the hand gripping my throat with the box cutter, he let go of my throat. I dropped down as I heard two shots and the thump of a body hitting the ground. I stayed that way afraid to move. Strong arms wrapped around me, I knew these arms, I dropped the boxcutter as those arms picked me up, burying my head into his chest. “I’ve got you, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this hit that kudos. If you loved it leave me a comment. If you hated it, sorry.


	17. Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the failed kidnapping of Angelica.

    Everyone was furious, Victor kept pacing angrily, Mario fussed about insisting I should be lying down, while my father was quietly making calls. The guests had been sent home once they had been cleared by my father’s security people. I just wanted to curl up with Mr.Gigglepants, my stuffed cat who, unfortunately, was back at my grandmother’s guarding my pillow.

    My father stepped out of the room, I can only imagine he was going to say things he didn’t want either Mario or me to hear. Mario focused his annoyance on Victor the minute my father was out of site. 

    “You should have been watching after my sister.”

    “It wasn’t Victor’s fault, Mario. I wasn’t ready to go back inside.”

    “He’s right, I should have insisted you come inside or gotten someone else to stay out there with you.” Victor had stopped pacing, keeping his distance from me, pretty sure it was because my brother was there.

    “And yet you didn’t.” Mario sniped back. Victor looked like he was going to snap back but he let his face go blank maybe because he remembered that Mario was a Falcone. Mario opened his mouth to say more but our father came back into the room.

    “Mario, why don’t you take Angelica to her room, Victor and I have things to discuss.”

* * *

     Being left alone sucked, I was pretty sure I should have someone there with me, the adrenaline had long worn off and I didn’t even get to eat any of my damn cake. I refused to cry into my pillow, throwing the cover off I decided I would at least curl up in Victor’s bed hoping to feel less jumpy.

      Victor wasn’t in his room, crawling into his bed I snuggled into the pillows and drifted off to sleep. Waking up to the sound of water running in Victor’s bathroom, I crawled out of bed to see if he was coming to bed, freezing in the doorway. 

      Blood in the sink, the box cutter from earlier resting open on the sink’s edge, “Victor?” My voice barely above a whisper, dark eyes glancing over at me, “what are you doing?”

      “Go back to bed, Angel.” I wasn’t sure how I felt at the tone in his voice, I did feel like I intruded on a private moment. He reached over and closed the door, blood slowly traveling along his arm. Shut out. I felt a little stab to my heart and I left his room feeling like he had kicked me out.

 

* * *

 

      I didn’t respond when I heard my name whispered in the dark, turning away from his voice to burrow further into my pillow, safe under my covers. Feeling the bed shift from Victor’s weight. “I brought you some cake. Shame to let it all go to waste, sweetness.”

       “What’s the point?”

       “I’m sorry your party didn’t end well.” The clacking sound of him putting a plate down on my bedside table. I kept quiet as he crawled under the covers, turning over to bury into him as he wrapped his arms about me. Tears flowing freely as he said gentle, soothing words and ran his hand gently through my hair. I wanted to ask about the cuts on his arms but didn’t, afraid he would leave the room, I clung to him crying instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this consider leaving a kudos. If you love it consider screaming at me in all caps about it in the comments. If you hate it then why are you still reading this, silly goose?


	18. Tea and a Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica spends a rather uneventful last day before going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, next chapter is going to be the final one for this part of Angelica and Victor's story together

Victor wasn’t there when I woke up, which left me feeling less than happy to begin the morning. I was leaving tomorrow and I didn't want to leave. Grabbing the plate now devoid of cake. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, no Victor there. I supposed I could have checked his room, I considered as I put the kettle on for my tea. Papa wasn't in the kitchen so I set up a tray to take to his study. 

     When I got to my father’s study the door was shut, which meant he was probably meeting with someone, I started to walk away when I heard an odd sound, like someone started to yell but was cut short. Before I could decide whether to knock or return to the kitchen with the tea things the study door opened. 

      “Angelica” My father's voice calm, “Are you alright?”

      “I just thought you'd like some tea.” I pretended not to notice the few spatters of red on my father's face. 

       He smiled at me, “Yes. I'd like that very much. We can have it on the terrace, I'll be along shortly after I wash up.” I tried not to think about the fact there was probably a dead body in my father's study.

 

* * *

 

       After tea, my father suggested I take a nap. I realized it wasn't so much a suggestion as it was an order, obviously, he wanted me not to see whatever had happened in the study. A part of me was scared that he had done something to Victor but that didn’t seem likely, Papa was angry about yesterday but I don’t think he would hold Victor solely responsible for it, would he?

       Somehow I had managed to fall asleep, barely conscious when the bed shifted under Victor’s weight as he snuggled up to me, “Can’t stay long, Angel, I just needed to make sure you were okay.” I just nodded softly before dozing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like it leave a kudos please, love it yell in the comments. Hate it? Apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this give it a kudos. Loved it? Send a comment my way. Hate it? Apologies, what can I do to improve it?


End file.
